Annika Hansen (clone)
For her original template see Seven of Nine. Her Eminence Annika Hansen, in Romulan Tal Prai'ex service, was a clone of Annika Hansen that was first created to infiltrate the United Federation of Planets just as Shinzon was himself a clone of Jean-Luc Picard. Her original template is the woman that was to become Seven of Nine. She was notable for endorsing the Wishblade Declaration. Early life When her original template and her parents (Erin and Magnus Hansen) had to make a resupply stop in their quest to track a Borg cube, the Tal Shiar searched the ship and obtained genetic material from the original Annika, in a fashion similar to how the genetic material of Jean-Luc Picard was obtained. Annika Hansen was "born" in 2356 on Romulus. Her foster parents, in the House of Orioss, made her enter the Romulan military before the Dominion War and later took part in battlefield action. She regarded the first ten years of her life as a probation period, where she was nicknamed The Federation Bottleneck by her childhood friends. In her stay at the Romulan Naval Academy, her grades were rather average but she had the disadvantage of being much younger than other cadets. She became the centerpiece of its ballet troupe and realized the childhood dream of her original template, in a fashion. Information pertaining to her origins were accessible only to people with a level 8 security clearance or higher. |Sphere of Influence}} Dominion War and beyond During the Dominion War, something unusual happened shortly after her cadet cruise aboard the IRW Letant. With the Letant in battle against Dominion forces, outgunned, she was to use her viral concoction (really a Trojan-encased World of Warcraft) on Dominion computer systems to turn the tide. After seeing a Romulan scout ramming the enemy flagship at full impulse, and a Dominion battlecruiser destroyed, the Romulan forces were in dire straits and only two damaged ships remained: the IRW Letant and the . In the meantime, her superior was killed by Jem'Hadar boarding parties, a few seconds after her viral concoction detonated, destroying ships in a variety of fashions. Her actions during her tour of duty earned her the rank of arrain and has been given the birth name of her original template at the moment she became the chief science officer of the IRW Letant because the Tal Shiar somehow learned that her original template has become Seven of Nine. After the Dominion War, but before the Shinzon Incident, she was transferred to the Tal Prai'ex where she commanded a listening post station who was used by many other people as a space convenience store. And the name Hansen became synonymous with World of Warcrack in Romulan, used by Romulan-speaking people who did not wish to refer to WoW as a drug. However, she was granted the command of the listening post in an senatorial effort to sweep World of Warcrack under the carpet. Her duty was to tend to a RP server located on the border between the Federation and the Romulan Empire. After the Shinzon Incident The Senate found new uses for the clones it helped create. Even then, she remained the commander of the listening post, helping it sweep World of Warcraft from the public eye, for which she was permanently assigned to the Tal Prai'ex. She is the commanding officer of the . However, many people, especially other Tal Prai'ex soldiers, claimed that she became a Tal Prai'ex Riov only because the Senate favored her World of Warcrack expertise. ( ) RIS Bouteina With the aid of her crew, she foiled the plans of Bishop Numida during Operation Telenoes, although she came to the Apailana system as mere reinforcements after a distress call. She also sent away teams to deal with Numida himself, as well as securing Romulan prisoners from a planetside zoo on Apailana V. She was also to perform the funeralof Leeroy Jenkins. |Distress Call|Bouteina episode}} Also, she played a role in resolving the llhrei'sian crisis. She tried to build the trust of the Simpsons (both the family and the species) while the rest of her away team tried to search for T'Val and cyprofloxacine. Unfortunately, she only contributed to $1,000 out of the $500,000 raised with the ballet lessons, because Rihanna made the bulk of the money. ("What about some D'oh!", "Fundraiser") She also aided resolve the Korlivilar Consortium trouble with their version of World of Warcraft, by engaging the leader of the Korlivilar rebels in a World of Warcraft duel. However, she had to spend at least three weeks to train up to a sufficient level to succeed. ("Declaration of Warcraft") While they searched for the , the crew of her ship had a run-in with a rogue squadron of ships, whose commander claimed Annika was part of the plot to murder Praetor Tal'aura. However, that was impossible, because the Bouteina was in orbit around Malachor V when the assassination took place. ("Manhunt") Because she has successfully evacuated a staggering 115,300 people in a ship during the events of Gogmagog, when the ship was designed to hold only 1/10th that number, she became the Hydran High Priestess of the God of Evacuation and awarded the Hydran Great Seal of Honor. ("High Priestess of Evacuation") Also, as the seasons progress, she begins to see herself more as a Romulan than as an human, especially in her dealings with the Hydrans. However, her tenure as a Hydran high priestess was short-lived; she became the Romulan ambassador to the Hydran Kingdom in 2390, a position she will keep for the next forty years thereafter. (Star Trek: United Federation of Munchkin Amazons) ''Star Trek: United Federation of Munchkin Amazons She was played by a Hydran damage control technician. As a tabletop RPG character, she was the character that used light magic and also wielded the spear her inspiration's signature World of Warcraft character wielded, that is, a halberd with a jagged axe point. She was also known for using insurance premiums as a strategic weapon against its enemy. Wishblade granted her the ability to resurrect herself, given that she 1) died at the hands of a living being, and 2) said being was killed afterwards. That power was triggered when Belzebuth, one of the Seven Princes of Pandemonium, killed her and was, in turn, killed by Mrazek. Personal likes and interests Ballet When it came to ballet, she deliberately flaunted her skill as a ballerina on several occasions, if only to help the mission. She claimed to be the best ballerina in the Tal Prai'ex, but since the Tal Prai'ex wasn't quite known for the artistic talents of its members, few people actually knew how much of a ballerina she actually was. World of Warcraft Annika was well-known for her addiction to World of Warcraft, and her surname became synonymous with World of Warcrack in Rihannsu. She even indulged in an away mission so she could play WoW. And the ''Bouteina s ready room had the largest collection of World of Warcraft objects in the Empire (before the Hall of Fame opened on Rator III, to which she donated her entire collection). She was a veteran player, famed for her playing style with spell-casting characters and her ability to play in player-vs-player situation without having to resort to what Vulcans call "min-maxing". To many Romulans, she was known to be the greatest expert in the Empire about World of Warcraft and its addictive power. To this end, she started her research with two groups (or guilds) of test subjects: one with Horde players and the other with Alliance players. Her conclusions were such that Romulans, just like Klingons and humans, could become addicted to the game, but for different reasons and with different effects. She was known to be fond of World of Warcraft holodeck programs and even used one to execute a Romulan convict in the run-up to her cadet cruise, despite the warnings of her fellow cadets at the time. They even warned against using World of Warcraft holodeck programs because it seemed to create crack-like addiction. However, she seemed to have lessened her dependence to the game as of the third season. Nonetheless, her overall contributions to World of Warcraft, including ones of a medical order, inducted her in the World of Warcraft Hall of Fame on Rator III. She also was the one to inaugurate the facility, which contained the entirety of her collection of WoW memorabilia. |Rator III Awaits}} Hansen's WoW quotes Service jacket * - Cadet, Romulan Naval Academy (2370-2374) * - Cadet officer, IRW Letant (2374-2375) * - Science officer, IRW Letant (2375) * - Commanding officer, Listening post #744067 (2375-2384) * - Commanding officer, (2384-) Decorations *Romulus Evacuation medal for her role in the Evacuation of Romulus *'Hydran Great Seal of Honor' awarded in 2387 for breaking the record of the the highest ratio of evacuees to maximum evacuation capacity during the Evacuation of Romulus *Induction in the World of Warcraft Hall of Fame for her contributions to World of Warcraft addictology (inducted as an off-game builder) Trivia *At some time in 2370, her cloning creche was invited to test-run a holodeck program that has been repaired due to a nanite infestation. The holodeck program, before the nanite infestation occurred, was the fight against the final boss of Magisters' Terrace in World of Warcraft. *Prior to her holodeck trip, she never ate a strawberry tart in her life *She had a LB rating of 4.5 |Distress Call|Bouteina episode}} Category:Humans Category:Romulan military personnel Category:RIS Bouteina Category:World of Warcraft